John Alessandro
John Alessandro is the Director of Special Projects for The Dabareh Corporation and a long time friend of Alexander Weir. The story Hence These Tears revolved around the death of his mother, Sarah. He is portrayed by Jonathan Overby in both Hence These Tears and Salvation. Profile John is a complex and emotionally driven character. His initial appearance in the series, as the focal point of the play Hence These Tears, portrays a man struggling against himself. He is moody, withdrawn and very much an enigma. Part of this emotionality is driven by the events surrounding him. His relationship with his family and the death of his mother effect him greatly. When he reappears at the end of Salvation it is not initially apparent how much, if at all, he has changed. That said, he does appear to be a stronger, more self assured character, albeit one who's motivations remain very much an enigma. Appearances To date John has remained an influential character in the series. Although the events of Hence These Tears largely revolved around him, he has remained in the background of Salvation, however, he has been mentioned in every episode of the series, and his relationship with Melissa and to Dabareh, hint that he will take on a greater role as the series progresses. Hence These Tears (See Main Article for more Information) Hinc Illae Lacrimae John appears briefly in the fourth episode of Salvation, Hinc Illae Lacrimae. Although his appearance is little more than a flashback to the events of Hence These Tears, it is the off-handed mention of him earlier in the episode that has the single biggest effect on the series as a whole. Prior to Alisson's reveal that John is the the future Director of Special Projects at Dabareh, there existed little connection between Alexander's past, and Chase's present investigation. Repha'im Part 2 John's first appearance in the main storyline of Salvation occurs in a post-credit sequence at the end of the series finale, Repha'im Part 2. It is revealed that he has been involved in the larger storyline for quite some time, and was working closely with both Melissa Weller and Robin Quick, prior to Robin's breakdown. Although his true motivations remain somewhat inscrutable, it is revealed that his ultimate goal is to bring down the Dabareh Corporation from within. However, given the way it appears he manipulated Meliss and Robin, it is unknown just how closely his agenda aligns with Chase's Mentions *John, and the events of Hence These Tears are indirectly mentioned by Robin who refers to Alisson leaving Alexander for "some mopey schumuck who may never hit her, but will more than likely leave her an emotionally unfulfilled mess." Alisson leaves Alexander for John at the end of Hence These Tears. (SA: Pilot) *At the wake, when asked by Chase how he met Melissa. Alexander replies that he met her through his friend John. (SA: Vade Retro) *Additionally, in the same scene, Alexander mentions that he and Melissa spent a summer with John and Alisson in Crane's Bay. (SA: Vade Retro) *When Chase visits Alexander at his office, she finds a photograph of Alisson on his desk. When she asks about it, Alexander mentions the events of Hence These Tears in greater detail. (SA: Sien Souhitent) Motivations Very little is known at this point about John's motivations or allegiances. At the end of Salvation, while he does express some emotion over Melissa's death, it seems to largely be disappointment that something went wrong. He is shown to be at times cold, calculating and very much in control of something he and Adenine refer to as The Project. Despite this, his over all goal seems to be the elimination of The Dabareh Corporation, which he believes can be accomplished by locating Westryn's Daughter. Furthermore, it appears as if he has been using both Melissa and Robin in an attempt to locate the girl and somehow decode a storage device containing Westryn's ressearch into the Genome Initiative. Category:Characters Category:Alessandro Family Category:Dabareh Corporation Members Category:Main Characters